


myungyeol - it’s a beautiful confinement

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [25]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Myungyeol murderer au, obsessively in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	myungyeol - it’s a beautiful confinement

“You know,” starts Myungsoo, eyeing the jar of putrid yellow liquid sitting on top of the dresser. “We could just sell body parts instead.” 

“That’s disgusting,” Sungyeol responds and slips his coat off, the leather hitting the ground with a soft thump, speckles of blood splattering. “I couldn’t even dissect a frog in high school.” 

Myungsoo lets out a breathy laugh, a sight of mockery before him as he steps carefully over the still warm corpse that Sungyeol just moments ago was gutting, gushes of blood still flowing from his mind. He wraps loose arms around Sungyeol’s shoulders, the other is still covered in dark scarlet, staining his clothes and even deeper into his skin. He presses a firm kiss to the right temple of Sungyeol’s head, it’s like delivering a bullet to it’s target. “Wanna go get coffee?” he asks off-handedly, standing upright to brush stray particles away from his shirt. 

There’s a only a slight nod from Sungyeol, he’s still glancing downwards at his work of art, most likely storing the images away. Without looking up, he raises his hand and Myungsoo tangles their fingers together helping Sungyeol up to his feet. There’s almost something possessive with the way Sungyeol leads the other out of there, the smell of death and iron still heavy in their noses, but they leave, they walk out as if nothing has happened. The two are wrapped up in each other, no one else matters, nothing else is there but Myungsoo and Sungyeol. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
